fires_of_changefandomcom-20200214-history
Beatrice Dacre
Beatrice was perhaps one of the most worldly Berman nobles in the modern times. She was the Princess of Berma for a time before getting married to Alric Dacre and becoming Queen of Avalot. Later, she gave birth to Lance Wymund. Background Beatrice was born as the second child of Juilus Narvineous and his wife, Feona Narvineous, in 603 AU. From very early on, Beatrice was a kind and caring person, going out of her way to help her parents and older brother, Jamie, wherever she could. As was typical of many royal women, by the time she was a teenager she started to obsess about finding a suitable husband. Though her desires were more suited for love than finding a good match which would benefit Berma. Still, as a child, she was loved by all and commonly appeared in the Berman court to aid her aging father. History In 623 AU, Beatrice's brother, Prince Jamie, was revealed to be a traitor to the Berman hierarchy after he tried to protect a group of rebels who had shout and killed Arl Reed Howell. Beatrice attempted to reason with her father after Jamie's flight from Goldrok, but their father still sent soldiers after the Prince. They returned with his supposed body and Beatrice was faced with the grim reality of death. Her brother's death would change her for the worse, but nothing was so traumatic as her marriage to Alric Dacre after the Berman War in 630 AU. While she originally thought Alric to be a suitable match to her tastes, he quickly showed that he had little interest in her or women in general. In a fit of despair, Beatrice turned to other men for comfort given her loneliness from home. At one masquerade party, she slept with a handsome lord from Lockeheart which resulted in her getting pregnant. Beatrice tried her best to hide the child, but couldn't hid her condition forever. On the night she went into labor, in 632 AU, the midwife decided that Beatrice's life was potentially in danger so she alerted King Alric of the situation. Alric took the child born, Lance Wymund, from Beatrice before she could even hold him. Furthermore, he gave the impression that he had his captain, Gunter Newgate, murder the child. This left Beatrice bitter and cynical, forever crushing the once sweet girl from Berma. Beatrice turned to food and other vices as her comfort while reigning as Queen of Avalot. As further punishment, she was forced to manage the entire Court of Nobles while Alric was busy raising his own bastard child, something Beatrice absolutely despised him for. This bitter resentment towards her husband continued up until his death in 655 AU. While Beatrice had no part in Alric's murder, she made it abundantly apparent that she cried no tears for his loss. She even called her father to Avalot in order to combat the gulf of power left by Alric's demise. Together, they conspired to plant Emperor Juilus on the throne and forever cement Berma's presence in the east. Though Beatrice, at that point, had lost all interest in politics and was more than pleased to pass the torch to her follow, who had proven their strained relationship after the marriage. This came to ahead one morning when Beatrice was in a drunken stupor and confessed the existence of a bastard child, also learning that her brother Jamie had been spared by her father's wrath. Unfortunately, their reconciliation was short-lived as Beatrice and her father were both shot during the Emperor's crowning, resulting in Beatrice being hospitalized for several weeks. Later in the year, when Wymund executed his plan and destroyed Castle Dacre, she came to the realization that Lance was, in fact, her son. She was a few short seconds to embrace her child just before the kegs went off, killing both of them instantly. Personality In her youth, Beatrice was renowned across Berma for being a very kind and generous Princess. She was beloved by all, especially her family, and often spent her time daydreaming about marriage to some of the more handsome royals in Holme. When she was married off, she grew more desperate for attention which eventually turned into bitterness after her son was born. By the end of her life, she was considered both a lazy and hateful person, loved by no one. Not even her own father.